dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Namekian
or & |class=Base form Transformation (video game only) |similar= }} , also referred to as Super Nameks, are Namekians who manage to unlock their abilities and achieve seemingly insurmountable powers. Super Namekians are not fundamentally a different type of Namekian, simply very powerful Namekians. Overview Form According to the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, the Super Namekian state is unlocked when a Namekian achieves a higher level of consciousness. Piccolo achieves this state by fusing with other Namekians, first Nail and then Kami. Saonel and Pirina also achieve this state by fusing with countless Namekians from Universe 6. The Namekian Savior also attains the form this way. The Super Namekian state possess several drawbacks. The first is that Namekian Fusion is permanent and cannot be undone by the Namekian resulting from the fusion, thus a Super Namekian formed this way cannot defuse. Another drawback is the absorbed Namekian ceases to exist separately and thus any Dragon Balls they create will turn to stone. However these drawback are offset by not only the power they gain, but knowledge they acquire as a result of the fusion, as the resulting Super Namekian gains the knowledge of any fusee, from fighting techniques to tactics. An additional temporary drawback is shown in Dragon Ball Super anime, where if a large amount of Namekians fuse into a singular one it will take some time for their Super Namekian powers to fully stabilize. Usage and Power It is said by Guru that the Nameless Namekian's power splits in half upon going from a Super Namekian to a regular Namekian. In Lord Slug, King Kai states that Super Namekians have abilities a hundredfold superior to that of regular Namekians. According to the FUNimation dub of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, a select group of extremely adept Namekians discovered the secret to unlock a higher level of consciousness within themselves, becoming "Super Namekians". These Super Namekians seem to be able to show off their true power, but were extremely aggressive and radically different from their agrarian counterparts. To rid their world of the new villains, the Namekians used the Dragon Balls to summon Porunga in order to banish them. Lord Slug was one of these banished Namekians. The first heroic Super Namekian to appear was the Nameless Namekian. However the Nameless Namekian did develop a dormant evil nature which made his soul impure, preventing him from obtaining the position of Guardian, forcing him to expel it from himself, though this resulted in his fission that created the Demon King Piccolo and Kami. Piccolo became a Super Namekian after his fusion with Nail and pushed his Super Namekian status even further after he was reunified with Kami. After he fused with Kami, Piccolo powered up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before thanks to becoming whole being once more as well as a combination of his training under King Kai, fusion with Nail, and the three years he spent training with Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan in preparation for the Androids, who were the reason for his fusion with Kami along with Cell. Krillin called him a "Super Namekian" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. While using his Super Namekian power against Android 17, Piccolo gains a large blue and white aura. By the end of the original manga, Piccolo is by far the most powerful Namekian. Piccolo could hold his own, and even take the advantage at points, in battle against an opponent as powerful as Android 17 during the Androids Saga. As the Cell Games approach, Piccolo decides to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training. Doing so greatly increases his power level, as noted by Goku and Future Trunks. Even without fusing with Nail and only fusing with Kami, Piccolo would still be exceptionally powerful, as noted when Nail states that if he had been reunited with Kami prior to coming to Namek, he would be more than ready to defeat the same Frieza that mauled Nail in battle. Piccolo as a Super Namekian is also stronger than the average Super Saiyan such as Goten and Trunks, and by the time of the Tournament of Destroyers he becomes strong enough to hold his own against final form Frost. He was so strong that, in the manga, Champa questions if he is really a Namekian, causing Piccolo to declare he was the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, indicating that while he does not use his power for evil, Piccolo acknowledges his past as playing a role in making him as powerful as he is. During the Tournament of Power, it is shown that Kami and Nail still exist within Piccolo even encouraging him to continue fighting for the sake of their universe. In the anime, Super Namekians also exist in Universe 6 as Saonel and Pirina are Super Namekians and they acquired this power through Namekian Fusion with other Universe 6 Namekians which they state represents their will to survive. Unlike Piccolo they fused with countless Namekians in quick succession, this grants them greater power though it also takes more time for their Super Namekian power to stabilize, though once it did Saonel and Pirina proved to be a match for Ultimate Gohan and even improved their regeneration to the point that it allowed Saonel to survive and near instantly fully heal from being caught an energy clash between Ultimate Gohan and Pirina, though they where both still susceptible to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon which injured them to the point that Ultimate Gohan was able to knock them off the stage with a Kamehameha, though they where not killed by either attack. When Moro attacked New Namek, dozens of Namekian warriors assimilated together in order to form the Namekian Savior, however despite his power this Super Namekian still proved no match for Moro. Video Game Appearances Piccolo is able to utilize the Super Namekian form in numerous ''Dragon Ball'' video games, notably the ''Budokai'' series, under the name "Fuse with Kami". Piccolo takes his status as a Super Namekian one step further in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors when he fuses with King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Heroes, King Piccolo is able to fuse with Kami. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, in the mission "Piccolo's Fusion", after fusing with Kami, Piccolo then engages in battle with Android 17. If enough damage to the opponent, is done the transformation bar is charged to the max. When Piccolo powers up he transforms into a Super Namek, shortened as SN. In this form, he takes a silver electric aura. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, after fusing with Kami, Piccolo becomes a Super Namek, so he can unlock his enhanced form. He can get Super Namek's statistics when he transforms into this form. Super Namekian form is simply Piccolo without his weighted clothing. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Piccolo, Kami, and King Piccolo can all fuse together, with the chosen body being the player's choice. Once fused they become Super Namekians. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a Frieza Race Time Patroller named Percel mentions a time distortion where King Piccolo fuses with Kami becoming an Evil Super Namekian and giving birth to powerful Mutated Namekians strong enough to take on the Red Ribbon Androids and the Organization of Babidi eventually resulting in three-way war between his Demon Clan, the Red Ribbon Army, and Babidi's forces. A Namekian Future Warrior can also become powerful enough to be classified as a Super Namekian capable of taking on powerful fighters like Kid Buu, Mira, Demigra, Broly, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the fusions of the Super Namekian Piccolo with other beings are all Super Namekians thanks to Piccolo's presence in the fusion. Given their power a Namekian Ultra Fusion could also be classified as a pure Super Namekian (if all fusee are Namekian) or Super Namekian hybrid (when a Namekian initiates the fusion with different races). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug and Piccolo both appear as playable characters. Additionally, the Namekian Future Warrior can be classified as a Super Namekian capable of taking on the likes of Lord Slug, Turles, Broly, Janemba, Meta-Cooler, Golden Frieza, and Mira in their Supervillain forms as well as defeating Mira in his final form with the assistance of Goku. They are also capable of fighting the likes of Hit, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black, Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu and are strong enough for Whis to consider them a candidate to become God of Destruction after Beerus and even trains them as part of the Masters Pack DLC, like he did with Goku and Vegeta. Additionally, the Namekian Future Warrior can become a Great Namekian after learning how to access the form through training with Piccolo and Nail in the Guru's House time rift anomaly. The Namekian Future Warrior also acquires the ability to utilize [[Godly ki|godly ki]], as Future Zamasu senses a faint amount of godly ki coming from the warrior during their Initiation Test to train under him as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC. According Chronoa to Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug is a Super Namekian born with a heart of pure evil. Lord Slug supports this as he states that he has been pure evil since the day he was born, proudly stating that he has never had a just thought in his life and that he is evil incarnate, before referring to himself as the Nefarious Super Namekian. Lord Slug notes that the Namekian Future Warrior is not pure evil like himself though he hopes that they will eventually become evil while training them, though he notes that if they possess a strong enough constitution it would prevent the power of demons (the skills he taught them) from tearing their body to shreds (as he states that normally only one with an evil heart can master his techniques). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Super Namekiano Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Nameks